<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Life is strange : The end of everything by Nonbitchnarie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25203157">Life is strange : The end of everything</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonbitchnarie/pseuds/Nonbitchnarie'>Nonbitchnarie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Life Is Strange (Video Game), 約束のネバーランド | Yakusoku no Neverland | The Promised Neverland (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Abduction, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Anxiety Disorder, Comfort, DONTNOD Entertainment, Emma and Ray are looking for Norman, Emma is very worried for both her best friends, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Norman has superpowers, Nostalgia, Superpowers, anxious situation, d'autres tags et d'autres personnages vont être ajoutés, investigation for a missing character, mention of a past suicid attempt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:14:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,114</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25203157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonbitchnarie/pseuds/Nonbitchnarie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma, Ray et Norman sont tout les trois scolarisés au lycée Gracefield dans leur petite ville d’Oregon. Bien qu’ils se soit éloignés depuis leur arrivé ici, ils forment toujours un trio bien soudé.<br/>Un soir, alors qu’ils sortaient avant le stage sportif d’Emma, un cataclysme se déclenche et Norman disparaît sous le regard impuissant de ses deux amis.<br/>Ray et Emma vont devoir se débrouiller ensemble pour le retrouver.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Emma &amp; Norman &amp; Ray (The Promised Neverland), Emma &amp; Norman (The Promised Neverland), Emma &amp; Ray (The Promised Neverland), Emma/Norman (The Promised Neverland), Emma/Norman/Ray (The Promised Neverland), Emma/Ray (The Promised Neverland), Norman &amp; Ray (The Promised Neverland), Norman/Ray (The Promised Neverland)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Introduction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Bonjour, je tiens à dire que c'est la première fanfiction que je publie sur internet. J'aime énormément l'univers et les personnages de The Promised Neverland et je voulais les retranscrire dans un autre univers, plus contemporain et également surnaturel. </p><p>Disclamer : Il s’agit des personnages de The Promised Neverland dans l’univers de Life is Strange. L’action se passera après les évènements des jeux vidéos, on ne suivra donc pas un copier coller de ceux-ci mais un approfondissement de cet univers basé sur ce que j’imagine possible.</p><p>J'ai déjà prévu d'en faire cinq à six chapitres et de les publier régulièrement, et éventuellement de les traduire en anglais. Si qui que ce soit est motivé pour me faire remarquer les potentielles fautes d'orthographes qui sont passés à la trappe de la correction, vous êtes plus que bienvenue. <br/>Il en vas de même si il y a des problèmes de rythmes ou de rédaction, je tiens vraiment à progresser sur ces points.</p><p>Bonne lecture !</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ray se réveilla, complètement abasourdi.<br/>Le soleil qui illuminait la cours de l’établissement était déjà bas dans le ciel, et il colorait le paysage d’un orange doux. Il mis quelques longues secondes avant de se rappeler qu’il était en classe et qu’il avait finit le contrôle qui lui servait d’oreiller depuis 45 minutes, il était enfin l’heure de se lever, de rendre cette fichue feuille et de sortir. </p><p>Il regardait autour de lui, la salle de français n’avait évidemment pas bouger et la prof, madame McManara, soutient son regard : elle avait l’habitude qu’il finisse les devoirs avant tout le monde sans prendre la peine de se relire, cela lui aurait pourtant permis de grappiller quelques points en plus qu’il jugeait de toute manière inutiles. Peut-être serait-il d’avantage motiver à se relire si il pouvait sortir une fois l’exercice rendu, et qu’il serait autorisé à se rendre à l’entraînement d’Emma qui se déroulait à la même heure cette semaine, mais le règlement à la con de l’établissement ne lui permettait que de taper des siestes monumentales.<br/>Quand il se leva pour rendre sa feuille, il savait qu’il n’allait pas y échapper.<br/>La majorité des élèves était déjà parti de la salle de classe quand il rendit sa feuille, les quelques autres remballaient leurs affaires dans leurs sacs. La prof de littérature, assise a son bureau, se saisi de sa copie, le visage visiblement agacé. </p><p>« Très sérieux de ta part Ray, de ne pas te corriger, tu as fait des fautes là, là et là, tu passe à rien de ton A » Commenta-elle sarcastiquement, ayant à peine scanné le devoir de regard.</p><p>- Tu sais, comme tu fais toujours les mêmes, c’est très facile de repérer tes fautes, alors je ne vais pas te les compter et on vas dire que ça passe. Mais la prochaine fois j’aimerais que tu fasse attention ; tu as un bel avenir devant toi si tu y met d’avantage du tient.<br/>- Oui madame, répondit Ray, sur un ton plus ou moins aussi sarcastique.<br/>La salle continua de se vider des élèves, indifférents à cette scène devenu habituelle. <br/>- D’ailleurs puisqu’on en parle, est ce que tu sais quelle université tu pourrais viser ?</p><p>Ouille, sujet sensible. </p><p>Ray pris une respiration profonde, Emma s’entraînait sans doute encore et si il se dépêchait d’en finir, il pourrait rejoindre les gradins avant que son équipe ne termine, le tout était de rester calme, rapide, concis.  <br/>- Ma mère veut que j’aille à New York, et que je tente les concours de Columbia, de Rensselear ou de Cornell.<br/>- Pfiou ! Madame McManara laissa échapper un sifflement. Ta mère voit grand pour toi ! Tout le monde ne peut clairement pas se vanter de pouvoir postuler là bas. À part Norman évidemment mais lui, il sera pris d’office partout.</p><p>Ray soupira discrètement, il savait qu’il aurait du mérite à entrer dans ces universités, mais la motivation n’était pas là. C’était Isabella qui semblait s’obstiner depuis sa cinquième à vouloir le faire aller à New York, à l’autre bout du pays. Si elle voulait simplement qu’il rejoigne une université prestigieuse, Berkeley en Californie aurait été suffisante, mais Isabella avait cette obsession étrange de le pousser vers la côte Est. Ray et sa mère ne s’accordaient pas sur ce point ; c’était un sujet de conflit régulier parmi beaucoup d’autres. </p><p>Il aimerait expliquer à la prof qu’il avait en face, ou à n’importe quel adulte un peu responsable, qu’il souhaiterait rester en Oregon. Ce n’était pas possible car tout se sait très vite sur lui ici, évidemment : il est le fils de la directrice.</p><p>- Tu pourrais facilement obtenir une bourse ; c’est largement dans tes cordes, on devrait..<br/>- Ouais, excusez-moi mais j’ai plus trop le temps de parler là.</p><p>Ray se dépêcha de se jeter dans le couloir avant que madame McManara n’ait le temps de finir sa phrase, non seulement il n’avait pas envie de s’étaler sur le sujet mais il était presque 17h50 et il restait environ 10 minutes à l’entraînement d’Emma, 5 minutes le temps d’arriver aux gradins en marchant à vive allure. Ray essaya de ne pas repenser à l’angoisse des universités, sans réussite. <br/>Isabella ne lui laisserait évidemment aucune chance de donner un quelconque avis peut l’importe la hauteur de ses notes ; il l’avait bien compris depuis qu’elle l’avait privé de presque toute sortie, toute distraction, toute activité qui n’était pas en lien avec ses futures bourses ou son bulletin. </p><p>Il ne restait à Ray que le loisir d’assister à l’entraînement de Basket d’Emma et sa team, ainsi que la possibilité de rentrer avec elle ou de passer du temps quelques fois avec elle le week-end, en prétextant qu’ils révisaient. <br/>Ray aurait aimé assister à ses matchs importants, sortir le week-end ou après les cours avec elle, la laisser conduire jusqu’à la bay ou jusqu’à Portland, peut-être même réussir à amener Norman avec eux.</p><p>Ray fit taire immédiatement ces pensés quand il passa à côté des salles d’études rattachées à la bibliothèque, Norman était sans doute là bas si son conducteur personnel n’était pas déjà venu le chercher au parking du lycée. <br/>À côté de Norman, Ray n’avait pas le droit de se plaindre, il ne devrait même pas y penser ; il avait encore un peu de liberté.</p><p>Ray aperçu immédiatement la tête d’Emma parmi son équipe alors qu’il était encore à une cinquantaine de mètres du terrain : il était si facile de distinguer Emma dans n’importe quelle foule, pas seulement en raison de sa chevelure rousse courte mais également à cause de l’énorme quantité d’énergie qu’elle dégageait. Ray avait deux meilleurs amis qu’il connaissait depuis la maternelle et ces deux amis sont les personnes les plus iconiques et remarqués du lycée, en plus d’être de bons élèves.</p><p>Emma et Norman ont grandit pour être visibles, pour être éblouissants, pour devenir physiquement très beaux, pour être des personnes avec qui Ray ne serait sans doute pas devenu ami si ils ne s’étaient connu que au lycée. </p><p>Emma courrait vers lui pour se jeter dans ses bras. Tout le monde dans l’équipe et dans le lycée avait l’habitude de ses déclarations d’affections, au point qu’elle pouvait l’enlacer lui ou Norman sans qu’on ne se pose plus de question. De l’extérieur cela renvoyait sans doute l’image d’une manic pixie dream girl qui sortirait avec le mec le plus edgy du lycée.</p><p>- Tu pue la sueur ! Commenta Ray, ne rechignant pourtant pas l’étreinte de son amie.<br/>- Tu pue le gel ! Renvoyas taquine Emma qui remis en place la hanse de sac à dos qui pendouillait sur le bras du jeune homme. Ça allait ? C’était pas trop chiant ce contrôle ?<br/>- C’était la mort, j’ai même pas pu sortir te rejoindre et la prof ma tenu la jambe.<br/>- La barbe. Dit, tu..<br/>- EMMA !! TU VIENT ? ON ATTEND PLUS QUE TOI. Cria une des camarades de l’équipe.<br/>- Il faut que j’y aille, que je retire toute cette puanteur et cette sueur. Je t’en parlerais une fois dans la voiture.</p><p>Ray resta dans les gradins le temps qu’Emma se douche et se change, il en profita pour finir une dissertation à rendre mardi ; si il avait fini ses devoirs pour le week-end, Isabella pourrait l’autoriser à sortir si elle est de bonne humeur. D’autant que samedi soir, Emma partira en rencontre sportive, il est donc très probablement qu’elle le laisse passer du temps avec sa meilleure amie sachant qu’il ne la verrait pas une semaine.<br/>Quand il termina le brouillon de la conclusion, Emma sortit du gymnase en première en saluant les autres filles de son équipe et se dépêcha de le rejoindre, joyeuse. Elle avait changé son short de sport pour un short en jean et une chemise verte trop grande pour elle.<br/>Voir Emma était toujours quelque chose de positif malgré leur passé conflictuel, sa bonne humeur et son enthousiasme à être avec lui le rendait heureux. <br/>Norman aussi, mais Norman était nettement moins présent, y penser faisait mal.</p><p>Ce n’était qu’une fois installé au volant et la clef sur le contact de sa vielle voiture qu’Emma reprit la conversation :</p><p>- Donc, je voulais te proposer de faire sortir Norman ce soir, ça dépendra aussi si ta mère te laisse sortir, mais au pire, tu fait le mur.<br/>- T’inquiète, ça devrait aller pour moi si je finis de rédiger la dissert pour mardi, mais comment tu comptes réussir à le faire sortir ?<br/>- Ça dépend, tu es prêt à commettre quelque chose d’illégal ?<br/>- Je te dénoncerais aux flics ! Répondit-il narquois.<br/>- Ray !!<br/>- Je plaisante, évidemment, toujours, nique la police.</p><p>Il savait que quand Emma proposait quelque chose « d’illégal » ce n’était jamais à proprement parler « illégal », c’était surtout en dehors des limites imposées par les adultes qui les entouraient.</p><p>- D’ailleurs je n’ai pas fini le brouillon de ma dissertation. Je pourrais solliciter ton aide quand tu rédigeras la tienne ?<br/>- Okay mais on fait pas ça chez moi, j’ai pas envie de supporter la présence d’Isabella quand elle rentrera. <br/>- Chez moi non plus, mes papas commencent à être un peu lourd quand je parle de toi. Enfin, Lukas ça va, mais Yuugo est vraiment chiant.<br/>- Ha ouais, genre il fait quoi ?<br/>- Il arrête pas de sous-entendre des trucs, quand j’évoque Norman aussi, mais c’est surtout à propos de toi qu’il est comme ça.<br/>- Ha ! Ça y est, il est devenu vieux ? Ce genre de vieux ?<br/>- Ouais...<br/>- Bon bas on se pose à une table et on fait ça au parc. Après j’en parle à ma mère, je lui ai dit que j’ai fini tous mes devoirs pour la semaine prochaine et on sort chercher Norman vers 23h ?<br/>- Surtout on le prévient pas, sans ça il ne voudra jamais sortir.<br/>- Je sais je sais, j’ai juste réussi à l’avoir par message aujourd’hui et hier, je ne suis même pas sûr de l’avoir vu de la semaine donc il pourra difficilement refuser.<br/>- Ça devrait aller alors.</p><p> </p><p>23h06 s’affichait sur le réveil numérique de Norman quand de petits bruits survinrent à l’une des fenêtres de sa chambre, le sortant de son livre. </p><p>L’ambiance dans sa grande chambre et dans tout le reste de la demeure était d’une morosité habituelle, c’est pourquoi lorsqu’il ouvrit sa fenêtre pour y voir ses deux meilleurs amis dans le jardin de son domaine, il ne put se retenir d’éclater de joie silencieusement. Emma secoua son bras droit et Ray avait collecté de petits cailloux dans le creux de sa main.</p><p>- Norman ! Vient nous rejoindre, on sort tous les trois ce soir. Déclara Emma</p><p>- Si je descends l’escalier, ils ne me laisseront pas sortir. Répondit-il d’un air désolé.<br/>- Tu n’as qu’à descendre de ta fenêtre, on va t’aider. Conseilla Ray.</p><p>Norman n’était pas rassuré à l’idée de faire le mur et de descendre du premier étage de sa demeure, mais il n’avait pas vu ni Emma ni Ray de la semaine ou de celles qui ont précédé où il avait à peine eu le temps de les croiser. Il enfila ses converses beiges et sorti avec inquiétude par la fenêtre en posant ses pieds sur le perron penché du rez-de-chaussé. Avec un équilibre difficilement atteint, il rejoignit lentement Emma et Ray qui lui tendaient leurs bras pour le laisser descendre en sécurité. Une fois qu’il eut rejoint la terre ferme il décampa avec ses deux amis pour atteindre la voiture d’Emma, garé discrètement quelques rues plus loin.</p><p>Ils éclatèrent de rire tous les trois quand ils furent sur la route.</p><p>- Vous êtes fou les gars, vous avez de la chance que le dispositif de sécurité ait été inactif.<br/>- Haaaa, t’inquiète, je l’aurais débranché, ça aurait juste pris plus de temps.<br/>- En quel honneur on enfreint mon couvre-feu ce soir ?<br/>- Demain je pars en rencontre sportive une semaine ! Déclara Emma. Et je voulais passer la soirée avec vous deux parce qu’on a presque plus l’occasion de se voir.<br/>- C’est vrai, concéda Norman. Désolé pour ça.<br/>- Soit pas désolé, tout le monde connaît ta famille, et tu seras rentré avant qu’ils aient remarqué que tu ais disparu.</p><p>Le ton de Ray se voulait rassurant, et ça marchait. Une musique des années 80 sortait de la radio de la voiture, sans doute un disque des papas d’Emma, l’air de la nuit se faisait sentir par les vitres baissées.<br/>Ray pensait reconnaître la chanson « Boys don’t cry » mais ne se souvenait plus du groupe qui la chantait. Norman, à l’arrière avec Ray, respira tranquillement la tête posée sur l’épaule de son ami. Dans un soupir, Norman fit cette déclaration posément : <br/>- C’est bon de vous retrouver.</p><p>Emma avait conduit un moment jusqu’à un domaine isolé au bord de l’océan, cerné par les arbres et loin de la ville. <br/>Le ciel était dégagé et on distinguait très clairement les étoiles. Ray regarda autour de lui ; même si il n’y avait pas grand-chose à faire dans la campagne de l’Oregon, Emma était douée pour trouver les meilleurs spot et peut l’importe que ce soit au milieu de nulle part, Emma saurait rendre ces moments mémorables. <br/>Ray regardait également Norman sortir de la voiture et rejoindre Emma, son habituel sourire admiratif devant elle, ces deux-là avaient dû se manquer.</p><p>- On va aller sur la plage et allumer un feu de camp, on ne devrait pas avoir trop froid ce soir ! Dit Emma en ramassant du bois sec, imité par Norman.<br/>- Je ne suis pas trop d’humeur à boire si vous avez ramené de l’alcool…<br/>- Nan t’inquiète, on a vraiment fait ça au dernier moment, et puis notre Emma est désinhibé de base donc on en a pas vraiment besoin pour la soirée. Répondis Ray Moqueur.<br/>- Hééé, c’est pas vrai ! Quand je suis saoule ça se voit trop. Et puis Isabella et les Ratri me tuerais s’ils savaient qu’on a déjà été bourrés ensemble.<br/>- C’est très vrai, concéda Norman, c’était pathétique pour moi, je me suis mis à pleurer et vous avez passé le reste de la nuit à me consoler jusqu’à ce que je m’endorme, désolé encore pour ça.<br/>- Oublie ça, c’était pas une si mauvaise soirée. Répondit Ray.</p><p>Une chouette vola silencieusement au-dessus de leur tête avant de se poser sur un arbre en contrebas, Ray la remarqua et observa les environs : il n’avait pas plu depuis plusieurs jours et trouver du bois sec ne serait pas compliqué. </p><p>En ramassant des branches il observa Norman et Emma une dizaine de mètres plus loin et décida qu’il était temps de les laisser entre eux. Bien sûr que Norman lui avait manqué et qu’il était heureux de revoir Emma autrement que pour les trajets du lycée et les devoirs, mais il avait de plus en plus l’impression de déranger quand il était avec Emma et Norman comme s’il était de trop.</p><p>C’était plus fort que lui, il savait que Norman répondait plus vite aux messages d’Emma, qu’il était plus réactif face à elle, qu’il la suivrait partout et qu’il s’arrangeait toujours de manière générale pour être près d’elle, pour être à côté d’elle. Ray le savait depuis longtemps et Emma le savait sans doute aussi, même si de l’extérieur elle pouvait paraître naïve, elle était largement assez intelligente pour connaître les sentiments de Norman à son égard et elle semblait choisir sciemment de les ignorer. Les Ratri représentaient certainement le grand obstacle face à leur relation et comme souvent, Ray n’avait pas été mis au courant.</p><p>En conclusion, lorsqu’il était avec Emma il était heureux, mais Norman lui manquait. Les rares fois où il voyait Norman il était également heureux, mais c’était l’absence d’Emma qui créait un vide. Enfin lorsqu’ils étaient tous les trois réunis, il avait l’impression que sa compagnie gênait, qu’Emma et Norman seraient mieux sans lui.</p><p>Il chassa rapidement l’amertume qui commença à s’emparer de lui : ce soir, ils étaient tous les trois et il allait profiter de la soirée, avoir le cœur serré n’était pas une option. </p><p>Le feu était parti vite, la mer était basse et ils s’étaient tous les trois accroupis sur le sable, Emma entre Norman et Ray comme souvent. Elle sortit des cannettes de Sprite de son sac et un paquet de Marshmallow. </p><p>- Tu as 10 ans ou quoi ? Se moqua Ray.<br/>- Tait-toi un peu Ray !</p><p>Norman saisi une branche pour y planter un bonbon et la passa à Ray avec son habituel sourire calme.</p><p>- Dans un an et demi, on sera tous les trois séparés après le lycée, poursuivi Emma. Je sais que de toutes façons on connaîtra d’autres gens et qu’on passera à autre chose, mais je ne veux pas laisser tout ce qu’on a fait ensemble derrière, déjà qu’on ne se voit presque plus tous les trois depuis qu’on est entré en seconde.<br/>- Et encore j’ai eu de la chance de ne pas être envoyé dans un pensionnat suisse. Ajouta Norman.<br/>- Rappelle moi dans quelle université tu vas être placé ? Demanda Ray.<br/>- Ce n’est pas encore défini, si je reste aux États-unis, c’est Columbia, sinon c’est Oxford en Angleterre.<br/>- Ils ne lésinent pas sur les moyens les Ratri.<br/>- Ray, si tu te motives un peu plus tu pourrais aller à Columbia aussi, et on serait peut-être dans la même fac !<br/>- J’y ai pensé, mais je n’ai pas d’affinité particulière à Columbia.<br/>- C’est tellement prestigieux, si j’en avais les moyens, j’aurais été tellement fière d’entrer dans une université pareille. Déclara Emma, admirative.<br/>- Toi aussi tu serais capable d’y entrer Emma ! Affirma Norman. Tu es douée et même si tu n’es pas toujours très bien adaptée au système scolaire, tu te débrouilles assez bien pour être capable de décrocher une bourse.<br/>- Tu exagères, je vous dois beaucoup.<br/>- Norman a carrément raison, en plus si j’avais la perspective de vous retrouver tous les deux à l’université, je serais beaucoup plus motivé à entrer à Columbia ou une de ces merdes. Expliqua Ray.<br/>- Haha, ça parle tellement maaal. Bon je vais en parler à Lukas et Yugo, mais vous leurrez pas, je vais probablement aller à Portland et ça sera très bien.<br/>- Si Isabella était pas si obsédée, Portland m’irais aussi.<br/>- C’est vrai qu’il y a ta mère, se rappela tristement Emma.<br/>- Avant la disparition de son compagnon, elle était pas aussi sévère si je me souviens Ray ?<br/>- C’est vrai que ça a pas mal foutu la merde, j’ai pensé qu’il l’avait juste ghosté mais ça lui ressemblait pas.<br/>- Ouais il a disparu d’un coup, on trouve encore quelques affiches de recherche en ville quand on regarde bien. Se souvint Emma<br/>- Quand on était petit, elle était pas aussi froide et ma famille était pas aussi imposante et exigeante. Je t’envie quand même Ray.<br/>- Tu n’as pas besoin de me le rappeler, ça je sais !</p><p>- Mince, le feu faiblit !<br/>Ne bougez pas les gars, je vais chercher du bois et je reviens.<br/>- T’es sûre ? Fait attention, ça pourrait être dangereux…<br/>- T’inquiète pas Norman, ça sera pas long.</p><p>Emma s’était déjà éloigné, sa silhouette était à peine perceptible dans l’obscurité de la plage.</p><p>Norman soupira, assis la tête posée sur les genoux, il semblait mélancolique, ailleurs. </p><p>- Tu sais, je sais pas si tu peux être plus transparent que ça avec Emma.<br/>- Quoi ? Ha c’est vrai, Ray, toi tu sais toujours tout.<br/>- Noman ! Je te connais et ça fait plusieurs années que ton crush est là. Quand on avait 8 ans tu m’a déclaré que j’avais pas le droit de tomber amoureux d’Emma car tu allais te marier avec elle plus tard.<br/>- Haha, ho je m’en souviens, c’est gênant.<br/>- Tu lui a dit au moins ? C’est les projets de ta famille qui t’en empêche ?</p><p>Norman ne répondit pas.</p><p>Ray se redressa et se rapprocha un peu plus de Norman. Il savait que c’était dur mais il fallait qu’il pousse Norman a en parler un jour ou l’autre ; lui et Emma avaient la fâcheuse tendance à étouffer leurs émotions et c’était souvent à Ray de les obliger à s’ouvrir. Norman devait énormément souffrir de la situation, et ce depuis longtemps.</p><p>- Je suis sûr que ça t’étouffe, tu peux m’en parler Norman, ne t’inquiète pas.</p><p>Ray passa le bras dans le dos de Norman, il avait appris à être plus empathique depuis que Norman l’avait confronté une fois en quatrième après que ses taquineries envers Emma aient été trop loin à son goût.</p><p>- C’est gentil mais Emma et moi, on en a déjà parlé. On ne va pas pouvoir être ensemble pour les raisons évidentes, donc même si on était un couple, on devra se séparer tous les trois après la terminale de toute façon.</p><p>Il y eut un autre silence pendant lequel Norman regarda dans le vide devant lui, la lueur rouge du feu se dessinant sur ses traits angéliques.</p><p>- Toi Ray, tu pense que je n’ai que Emma en tête hein !<br/>- ?.. Bas, ça me semble évident que oui.</p><p>Norman avait ce sourire mystérieux, celui qu’il réservait à Emma depuis leur plus jeune age et, plus rarement, à Ray. Ses yeux bleus étaient emprunts d’une mélancolie mélangé d’une malice qu’il connaissait par cœur, combien de fois les avait-il contemplé ?<br/>Puis sans prévenir, Norman réduisit ce qu’il restait de distance entre eux pour embrasser Ray.</p><p>Le baisé ne dura que deux secondes et paru très sage. Le regard de Norman vers Ray après cet instant fut mis amusé mis suffisant. Ray qui affichait sans doute l’expression la plus surprise de sa vie, avait du mal à se remettre de ce qui venait de se passer.<br/>Norman venait de l’embrasser.<br/>Norman, qui était amoureux d’Emma depuis la primaire, peut-être bien avant, l’a embrassé comme l’adolescent qu’il était.<br/>À cet instant, il n’était pas un Ratri, il n’était pas le jeune homme modèle, bien habillé, poli et populaire ; il pouvait se permettre, à cet instant, d’être un garçon de 16 ans.</p><p>- Tu es chou Ray, tu fait comme si tu était Edgy et imperturbable, mais ça, tu ne t’y attendait pas.</p><p>Ray se ravisait vite et sourit de façon revêche à son ami. Il s’apprêtait à le remettre à sa place pour effacer son embarras qui en réalité, lui donnait envie de se cacher dix pieds sous terre.<br/>Seulement, il aperçut la silhouette d’Emma qui courait vers eux, affolée, voir paniquée. Ray oublia aussitôt qu’il avait simultanément envie de disparaître et de rembarrer Norman. </p><p>- Emma !<br/>Ray se dépêcha de la rejoindre suivit de Norman, réactif.<br/>- Les voitures des Ratri se sont garé pas loin, je crois qu’ils cherchent Norman !<br/>- Merde ! Comment ils ont fait pour me retrouver ici ?<br/>Oh ne vous inquiétez pas tous les deux, ils ne se passera rien pour vous mais moi je vais me prendre un savon.<br/>- Norman ! Ils ne m’ont pas vu mais ils avaient des genre de fusils d’assauts<br/>- Emma Emma ! Tu es sûr de ce que tu as vu ? Les Ratri vont pas utiliser ça pour Ramener Norman.<br/>- Aïe, ce n’est pas bon ça.</p><p>Des lueurs de lampes torches se faisaient voir à l’entrée de la plage.</p><p>- Restez derrière moi tous les deux et tout se passera bien, okay ? Affirma Norman, le regard aussi posé et rassurant qu’il était capable de donner tandis que Ray et Emma affichaient des visages désemparés, perdus et inquiets.<br/>Les lueurs étaient maintenant en face d’eux trois et les éblouissaient violemment, ils étaient capable de distinguer des hommes équipés avec des tenus de protections et des gilets par balles. Ils pensaient que Norman s’était fait enlever ou quoi ?</p><p>- Laisser partir Norman Ratri et rien ne vous sera fait ce soir ! Hurla une voix autoritaire et intimidante.<br/>- Tout vas bien les gars, je suis juste sortie avec mes amis, personne ne me menace et je vais rentrer, d’accord.</p><p>Ray et Emma avaient en face d’eux un visage qu’il connaissait bien de Norman, mais qu’ils ont peu eux l’occasion de rencontrer ; quelqu’un d’imposant, d’intimidant, une force tranquille qu’on ne souhaiterait pas froisser. Son charisme avait quelque chose de fascinant, reposant et inquiétant en même temps et lorsqu’il se montrait sous ce jour, ça voulait dire que la tempête arrivait.</p><p>- Norman !!!<br/> Emma tenta d’avancer compulsivement mais Ray qui lui tenait déjà le poignet, l’en empêcha en mettant son autre bras autour de ses épaules. Ils devaient bien voir qu’ils étaient sans défense et tous ces moyens paraissaient plus qu’excessifs.</p><p>- Alors maintenant vous allez tous reculer ! Et je vais vous rejoindre, et vous baisserez ces trucs de mes amis, d’accord ? Fit posément Norman, de sa voix persuasive et calme, montrant qu’il savait ce qu’il faisait, que chacun de ses gestes était calculé au millimètre.  <br/>Les hommes s’exécutèrent et Norman les suivaient vers l’endroit d’où ils étaient arrivés, comme si Norman les commandait simplement, la tension semblait parti.</p><p>Norman se retourna cependant vers Ray et Emma, toujours stupéfaient, et déclara :<br/>- Je crois qu’il vas falloir interrompre notre soirée, merci beaucoup, Ray, Emma. Ça a été vraiment bien de passer une dernière soirée avec vous.</p><p>- Ne vous laisser pas dominer par sa capacité, il est dangereux ! Cracha une voix au centre du groupe.</p><p>Un bruit de flingue sous silencieux retenti et Norman reçu dans le cou ce qui ressemblait à une seringue minuscule.<br/>Les hommes qui lui avait jusque là obéit semblaient revenir à eux et commencèrent à se jeter sur lui.</p><p>-  NORMAN !!<br/>C’en était trop pour Ray et Emma qui, pris de panique pour leur ami, se précipitèrent à l’unissons vers lui. Ils n’eurent pas le temps de faire un mètre que leurs jambes s’arrêtèrent nettes au moment où Norman prononça ces mots : « Ne bouger pas ! »</p><p>Paralysés et plus confus que jamais, Ray et Emma ne purent remettre en place dans leurs tête ce qu’il se passait sous leurs yeux quand en face d’eux, leur ami qui était brutalement immobilisé par quatre homme et de plus en plus inconscient, leur cria :</p><p>« Courez ! Aller à la voiture et rentrer chez vous en sécurité, maintenant !!! »</p><p>Quand Norman tomba dans les pommes et fut emporté par les hommes qui hurlaient des ordres, Ray et Emma prenaient leurs jambes à leurs cou, sans que ni l’un ni l’autre ne sache pourquoi ils faisaient ça.</p><p>Le reste de la soirée se passa dans un brouillard total.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Dispersés</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ce passage est surtout centré autour de la dynamique de Ray et d'Emma et de la recherche de Norman. <br/>Mais Norman vas revenir ! il ne sera pas absent de la fic et sera, comme Emma et Ray, un personnage central du récit.</p><p>Ce chapitre fait une mention no détaillé d'une tentative de suicide passé donc... si il y a des personnes sensibles à ce sujet, j'en déconseille la lecture.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Après l’entraînement et les échauffements de la matinée, c’était l’heure du déjeuner avec l’équipe du lycée et celle de GrandValley avant de reprendre les matchs dans l’après-midi.</p><p>Cela faisait 5 jours qu'Emma était parti en autocar pour la rencontre sportive, 6 jours depuis l’incident de la plage. Elle n’avait eu aucune nouvelle de Norman, mais envoyait régulièrement des messages à Ray  qu’elle sentait de plus en plus inquiet au fil des jours. Bien qu’elle était heureuse de montrer ses prouesses sportives durant ce séjour, elle était incapable de ne pas penser du matin au soir à ce qui était arrivé à Norman, à ce qui leurs étaient arrivées, semblable au début d’un livre de Stephen King.<br/>Ray ne lui avait parlé que de ça, il était angoissé et essayait de ne pas le montrer pour ne pas gêner Emma pendant qu’elle était dans une semaine importante. Mais Emma s’inquiétait tout autant pour Ray, car elle le connaissait par cœur. Ray a des prédispositions à faire des crises d’angoisses depuis longtemps et la situation ne devait pas le favoriser sur ce point. C’est pourquoi elle cherchait à lui répondre positivement à chaque message, en essayant de trouver la logique la plus rassurante possible derrière les évènements qu’ils avaient vécus ensemble. Mais cet exercice s’avérait de plus en plus compliqué.</p><p>Alors qu’elle finissait de manger, elle repensait une énième fois aux gardes qui ont pris Norman, elle se souvient qu’ils étaient venus en grosses BMW blanches, le modèle de voiture que les Ratri étaient connus pour utiliser. En plus du fait que Norman semblaient les connaître et savoir un peu mieux ce qui se passait.<br/>Les choses étaient peut-être encore plus tendus chez les Ratri qu’il n’y paraissait. </p><p>Emma ne parvenait pas à profiter de la rencontre sportive, elle n’arrivait pas à profiter du temps qu’elle passait avec ses adversaires, qui sont également ses amies qu’elle voyait pourtant peu. Malgré ses performances durant les matches, son équipe sentait qu’elle était plus molle que d’habitude et son entraîneuse n’avait pas manqué de lui faire remarquer. Elle s’est faite sermonner plusieurs fois, mais continua de penser à Norman et Ray.</p><p>« Ils ont peut-être envoyé Norman en Suisse, ce n’est pas la première fois qu’ils parlent de le conduire là-bas tu sais »</p><p>Elle envoya ce message à Ray qui, lui aussi, retournait certainement les évènements dans sa tête encore et encore. En plus de sa mémoire quasi parfaite, il pensait beaucoup trop et trop vite, ne facilitant pas ses montées d’angoisses.</p><p>En ce couchant, elle envoya un dernier message à Norman sur son portable et sur son Messenger, en espérant qu’il aille bien. <br/>Aucune connexion depuis plusieurs jours.</p><p>Elle pensait aussi à Ray qui l’avait empêché de se précipiter et de foncer vers des hommes armés, elle revoyait son visage tétanisé par le choc quand ni lui ni Emma ne parvenaient à bouger leurs jambes sur un simple ordre de Norman, elle pensa au retour en voiture qui s’était fait quasiment automatiquement, à son corps qui a bougé tout seul, au regard de Ray qui affichait un rare regard d’incompréhension totale. </p><p>« Ce soir j’ai été directement demandé des nouvelles de Norman à la résidence des Ratri, je leur ai ramené les cours que Norman a manqué »</p><p>Quand le message de Ray s’afficha, le cœur d’Emma battit, plein d’espoir. </p><p>« Mais ils ne m’ont pas laissé entrer alors qu’ils me connaissent, ils ont menacé d’appeler les flics »</p><p>Ce n’était pas bon, elle n’avait plus rien à répondre qui puisse être rationnel et optimiste en même temps ; Ray avait plus d’éléments qu’elle et rien ne semblait aller dans le bon sens.<br/>Emma commença à paniquer mais réussi à se maîtriser.</p><p>«  Tu n’as rien ? Ça a dû être super long pour toi d’aller là-bas. » Répondit-elle.</p><p>«  Ça va mieux, mais je ne sais plus quoi faire et ma mère a dû venir me chercher »</p><p>« Tient le coup ! Je rentre vite » </p><p>« Je vais bien Emma, garde l’esprit dans ta rencontre sportive. »</p><p>Ray s’était sans doute calmé par rapport au début de semaine, mais Emma restait soucieuse. <br/>Ray est plutôt stable émotionnellement, mais à une époque, il leur a vraiment fait peur, à elle et Norman, et principalement en troisième. Depuis ce passage, Norman et Emma avaient pour habitude de vérifier régulièrement la santé mentale de Ray et de s’assurer qu’il allait bien. <br/>Isabella ne leur a pas facilité la tâche avec la quantité de règles qu’elle lui avait imposée entre temps.<br/>Emma avait une sorte de syndrome du sauveur face à lui, elle savait qu’elle ne verrait pas avec la même facilité que Norman les signes adjacents à ce qui annoncerait une crise d’angoisse ou un épisode dépressif. Norman avait été là pour Ray bien plus souvent qu’elle, Norman comprenait Ray bien mieux qu’Emma, car il vivait des situations similaires, bien que différentes. C’était quelque chose qu'Emma ne pouvait égaler. </p><p>Jeudi soir, vers 20h et après la douche, Emma regarda son téléphone pour y voir affiché un message de Ray, envoyé il y a 10 minutes.</p><p>« Quelqu’un me suit depuis que j’ai quitté les cours particuliers, je sais pas qui c’est et il ne s’arrête pas »<br/>« Tu es sûr que tu es suivi ? Que c’est pas quelqu’un qui se promène »</p><p>Ray est prudent et il ne saute pas facilement sur des conclusions hâtives. S’il pensait être suivi il y avait de grandes chances que ça soit vrai.</p><p>« J’en suis certain, le type a le visage caché, il a aussi un gilet par balle caché derrière son sweat à capuche »<br/>« Tu penses qu’il fait parti des types qui ont enlevé Norman ?? »</p><p>Elle l’avait dit, elle l’avait écrit sans même y penser mais Emma l’avait bel et bien réalisé : Norman s’est fait enlevé. Il leur a été arraché et Ray était également en danger.</p><p>« Téléphone-moi jusqu’à ce que tu rentres chez toi ! Le type ne vas pas essayer de te choper si tu es en pleine conversation. »</p><p>Emma se précipita vers un endroit isolé du dortoir, son téléphone se mis à sonner dans la minute. </p><p>- Salut Ray ! Tu en es où ? <br/>- Je suis à 10 minutes de la maison. Je suis fatigué, mais les cours se sont bien passés, Thomas devrait passer le semestre sans problème en Maths.</p><p>Emma sentait que Ray tentait de se montrer décontracté, mais sa voix tremblait. Elle sentait aisément toute la tension qu’il avait accumulé au fil de la semaine avec la disparition de Norman et peut-être même l’absence d’Emma.</p><p>- Super ! Tu t’en sors sans moi ? Je te manques pas trop ?<br/>- Si si, Isabella vas m’engueuler, comment se passent tes matchs ?<br/>- Très bien, on en a gagné 3 sur 4 pour le moment mais j’appréhende celui de demain, tu sais que je rentre demain soir ?<br/>-  Il faudrait qu’on se retrouve, il y a des séances de cinéma en centre-ville, j’ai pas vu le dernier Pixar si ça te dit. Les entraînements ça va ?</p><p>Ray parla de plus en plus précipitamment et il avait de plus en plus de mal à tenir une conversation normal, son souffle se faisait entendre comme s’il courait. Pourvu qu’il ne soit pas en danger, pourvu qu’il soit chez lui bientôt, pourvu qu’il ne se fasse pas agresser, pourvu que la personne qui le suit ne l’enlève pas, pourvu qu’il ne fasse pas de crise.</p><p>- Ça serait trop bien, je pense que je vais avoir besoin d’un peu de soutien en physique prochainement si ça ne te dérange pas.<br/>- Nan nan carrément pas, je suis sur le perron de ma maison, ma mère est dans son bureau, ça y est je suis rentré. Merci d’avoir appelé Emma mais je vais pas te déranger plus longtemps, on se revoit à ton retour.<br/>- Ray attend !!</p><p>Il avait raccroché.</p><p>Emma était certaine qu’il n’allait pas bien, qu’il recommencerait peut-être une crise d’angoisse et qu’il ne voulait pas lui imposer sa présence plus que ça, mais demain on sera vendredi, demain elle rentrera chez elle et marchera les quelques rues qui séparaient leurs deux maisons, demain elle ira le voir et ils parleront. <br/>Demain, Emma pourra être là pour Ray.</p><hr/><p>Elle était rentrée en ville avec son équipe à 17h45, le temps que Lukas vienne la chercher pour la ramener, qu’elle mange avec ses papas et son petit frère qui lui avaient fait un plat de tacos pour fêter son retour et qu’elle déballe ses affaires, il était 21h56. </p><p>Elle n’avait pas eu de nouvelle de Ray depuis son dernier coup de téléphone, mais d’après un message de Gilda, il a bien été en cours aujourd’hui, voulant dire qu’il ignorait sciemment ses messages.</p><p>Cela n’empêcha pas Emma de descendre l’escalier et de déclarer à Lukas et Yugo qui étaient dans le salon :<br/>- Je vais voir Ray, désolé de ne pas rester mais je suis un peu inquiète pour lui.</p><p>- Pas de problème mais fait attention quand même, C’est pas loin mais…<br/>- C’est à côté, il va rien se passer !</p><p>Emma sorti avant d’écouter le  très probable commentaire gênant de Yuugo sur son ami. </p><p>La nuit était étrangement brumeuse, personne ne traînait dans le quartier et le lampadaire qui crépitait depuis plusieurs années donnait au quartier dans lequel elle avait grandi la vibe de Silent Hill. <br/>Emma frémi sur le chemin en pensant à l’état dans lequel devait être Ray, depuis leur dernier coup de téléphone, elle songeait beaucoup à ses tendances anxieuses qui ne s’étaient pas manifestées depuis qu’ils étaient entrés au lycée. Ses pensées se tournèrent également vers Norman et quelque part, Ray avait raison de se sentir angoissé après la scène à laquelle ils avaient assisté : Norman s’était fait brutalement enlevé sous leurs yeux, manifestement par des hommes de mains de sa propre famille et Emma avait su resté dans le déni quelques jours.<br/>Mais pas Ray.<br/>Ces informations n’avaient pas pu procéder dans la tête d’Emma jusqu’à ce soir. Elle arrêta son pas effréné pour se retrouver au milieu de la route vide du quartier qu’elle connaissait par cœur.</p><p>Norman n’était plus là, pendant qu’elle s’était absentée une semaine, Norman avait disparu et personne en dehors de Ray n’avait fait quoique ce soit contre ça.</p><p>Et maintenant, c’était Ray qui était en danger.<br/>Choquante et implacable, cette réalisation précipita brusquement une vague de détresse chez Emma. <br/>Mais elle ne laissa pas cette détresse l’éloigner de son objectif ; il fallait qu’elle retrouve Ray ce soir. <br/>Elle essaya de rationaliser ses pensées expressément : Ray ne s’était pas fait enlever, il a été en cours, il devait être chez lui.<br/>Ray était chez lui en sécurité, personne n’avait encore enlevé Ray se répéta-t-elle en boucle dans sa tête.<br/>En quelques minutes, elle arriva à sa destination.</p><p>La lumière provenant de la fenêtre de Ray permit de mieux la rassurer. <br/>Emma ne comptait pas rester longtemps, et comme Ray ne répondait pas au téléphone, elle jeta de petits cailloux à sa fenêtre. S’il ne voulait pas la voir, elle rentrerait chez elle, au moins certaine qu’il était chez lui, sauf. <br/>Mais elle se faisait des idées, du moins, elle espérait.</p><p>Ray ouvra sa fenêtre en deux cailloux jetés. </p><p>- Emma !?</p><p>Effectivement, constaté que Ray, qu’elle n’a pas vu depuis une semaine et pour qui elle s’était fait énormément de souci, était en face d’elle l’apaisa instantanément. </p><p>- Ray, je m’inquiétais pour toi, est-ce-que je peux rentrer ?<br/>- Je suis pas sûr que ma mère va bien vouloir, attend, je vais te faire monter.</p><p>Ray et Norman cachaient tous les deux, depuis un an, une corde de grimpe dans leurs chambres qui permettait à Emma de venir contre l’avis de leurs familles respectives. Elle avait tristement beaucoup plus souvent servi chez Ray que chez Norman.</p><p>En se faisant tiré par Ray à l’intérieur de sa chambre, Emma avait envie de se jeter dans ses bras comme elle le faisait à l’accoutumer, mais elle remarqua au préalable que les yeux de son ami étaient rouges et gonflés et qu’il avait des poches sous les paupières ; Ray n’allait pas bien, c’était indéniable.<br/>Elle lui prit les épaules et sur un ton de détresse, s’exclama :</p><p>- Pourquoi tu ne m’as pas dis que tu étais mal à ce point Ray ??</p><p>- Chuut ! Ma mère risque de t’entendre. J’ai l’impression qu’elle commence à penser que tu es une mauvaise influence ou un truc du genre. <br/>- J’ai eu raison de m’inquiéter, oh mince ça va vraiment pas.<br/>- Emma !<br/>Ray la guida vers son lit pour qu’elle s’assoie, il se mit sur sa chaise de bureau et roula juste en face d’elle.</p><p>- Je ne t’en ai pas parlé parce que je ne voulais pas t’imposer cette charge, repris Ray d’un ton sec et sévère. Il y a Norman et ta rencontre sportive aussi et clairement, je pense que vous avez tous deux assez géré mes crises d’angoisses auparavant.<br/>- Mais Ray…<br/>- ...Et pour les pensées suicidaires, ça n’est pas revenu et ça ne reviendra pas.</p><p>Emma pris les mains de Ray, les sera fort en les regardant. Elle avait envie de lui répondre « tu es sûr ? » mais les mots restèrent coincés dans sa bouche. Ce genre d’état d’angoisse n’était pas arrivé à Ray depuis la quatrième et même si les circonstances étaient particulières cette semaine, elle n’aimait pas l’idée que son ami se soit retrouvé tout seul avec ses pensées, sans Norman pour le soutenir si elle n’était pas là. <br/>Norman aurait sût quoi dire, il aurait sût agir, il comprenait Ray mieux qu’elle et pouvait passer outre sa carapace parfois antipathique et froide. Emma se sentait inutile vis-à-vis de Norman depuis une semaine, mais maintenant, elle était désemparée face à Ray. Il fallait qu’elle fasse quelque chose pour améliorer ça, il fallait…</p><p>- Je vais mieux, lui assura Ray, la voyant se perdre dans un tourbillon de pensées. Voyant que ça ne suffisait pas, il poursuivit avec un ton qui se voulait rassurant.<br/>- C’est vrai que j’aurais dû t’appeler mais je suis content que tu sois passé quand même, c’est pas négligeable.<br/>Emma leva les yeux, un peu calmé.<br/>- Si tu veux rester, je peux négocier avec Isabella, il y a peu de chance qu’elle accepte ceci dit mais j’ai pas envie de..<br/>Il fut brusquement interrompue par des frappements à sa porte.</p><p>- Ray, est-ce-que tu as fini tes devoirs ? On va lancer une machine alors j’aimerais que tu me rassembles tes vêtements sales. Appela la voix d’Isabella à travers la porte.<br/>- Merde ! Barre-toi, ça va gueuler si elle voit que t’es venu sans prévenir.</p><p>Sans se laisser le temps de réfléchir, Emma couru vers l’armoire de Ray et ferma la porte derrière elle au moment où Isabella mit le pied dans la chambre.</p><p>- Je suis déjà en train de rassembler mes affaires, je descends ça dans la minute.<br/>- Et..<br/>- Et mes devoirs sont faits, tous ceux de la semaine. Cracha Ray avant que sa mère n’eu le temps de former sa phrase.<br/>- Maintenant laisse-moi !</p><p>Isabella marqua un temps de pause, Ray voulait qu’elle sorte de la pièce le plus vite possible, mais ça ne rendait l’atmosphère que plus tendu. </p><p>- Tu vas me parler autrement Ray !</p><p>Isabella en imposait, elle avait ce ton neutre, stricte, froid qui ne laissait paraître aucune émotion superflus et qui permettait d’identifier le lien de parenté entre elle et Ray. Si Emma l’avait connu douce, aimante et gentille quand ils étaient à l’école primaire, c’était une tout autre personne qui se trouvait dans la chambre de son meilleur ami. <br/>Mais Ray, Ray était son digne fils : il n’avait pas peur de ses punitions, il était blasé, mais également intransigeant, revêche et à la limite de l’impertinence quand il le voulait.</p><p> </p><p>- C’est toi qui débarque dans ma chambre sans demander ! Tu sais j’ai 16 ans, je devrais pas avoir besoin de t’expliquer que...<br/>Mais Isabella ne prit pas le temps de l’écouter, elle s’était tournée vers le placard et l’ouvrit précipitamment.</p><p>- Qu’est-ce que tu fais là Emma ?</p><p>Stupéfaite d’avoir été débusquée aussi rapidement, Emma reprit vite ses esprits pour faire face à cette mère intrusive :<br/>- Je suis rentrée ce soir de mon stage de sport et comme je m’inquiétais pour Ray je… Je suis venu.<br/>Les mots sortirent péniblement.<br/>- Tu aurais pu passer par la porte d’entrée. Tu sais que Ray a du travail ?<br/>- Maman ! J’ai fini mon boulot, c’est vraiment grave qu’elle soit venue me voir ?<br/>- Et pour quelles raisons Emma s’inquiétait ? Tu peux me le dire ?!!</p><p>Emma en avait trop dit et Ray allait sans doute lui en vouloir pour ça, car s’il était réservé sur ses angoisses envers elle ou Norman, ça devait forcément être pire avec Isabella.</p><p>- Parce que... tenta-t-elle de se justifier à grande peine.</p><p>- Parce que j’ai refait des crises d’angoisse !<br/>- Pardon ?<br/>- J’ai refait des crises d’angoisse et j’ai passé une semaine infernale avec ça et j’ai téléphoné à Emma et elle est venu mais j’étais certain que tu la laisserais pas entrer, mais j’avais besoin qu’elle soit là, alors je l’ai fait monter par ma fenêtre et comme elle est là, ça va mieux.<br/>Ray respira un grand coup, il avait craché cette phrase sans reprendre son souffle une seconde.<br/>- Mais je vais bien maintenant, donc Emma peut rentrer chez elle, vraiment, elle mérite pas que tu la punisses au lycée pour ça.</p><p>Isabella le considéra une seconde avant de déclarer : </p><p>- Emma peut rester, il est tard et hors de question qu’elle rentre seule à cette heure, où qu’on la raccompagne.</p><p>Ray et Emma se tenaient tous les deux côte à côte avec le même regard ébahi ; Isabella se montrait sévère tout le temps, sans pause, sans arrêt, et c’était exceptionnel de la voir faire des concessions, y compris pour Ray. Les regards médusés des deux adolescents lui tirèrent un petit sourire en coin et elle déclara mesquinement en se retournant : </p><p>- Bon Ray, aide-moi, on va changer tes draps et installer un second matelas dans ta chambre, car j’imagine qu’Emma ne dormira pas dans la chambre d’ami.</p><p>Comme ils n’avaient pas échappé à la remarque exaspérante du parent indiscret, c’est gêné et en serrant les dents qu’ils s’exécutèrent.</p><hr/><p>23h58</p><p>Emma contempla Ray assit sur le matelas de son lit, scrollant son téléphone. Il sélectionna une musique, posa son téléphone sur sa table de chevet et descendit sur le matelas posé au pied du lit. <br/>La différence de hauteur entre son lit et son installation était presque ridicule : le lit de Ray était bas, il utilisait le même depuis qu’il avait quitté le berceau. Les lumières étaient tamisées et la guirlande lumineuse qu’Emma avait installé au-dessus du cadre de lit était allumée. Quand Emma l’avait offerte à Ray l’année dernière, Ray l’avait dénigré et prétendait que c’était ridicule, mais elle était toujours là.<br/>En s’allongeant dans les draps dont l’odeur de lessive lui était familière depuis des années, Emma se tourna vers Ray pour le contempler calmement ; le voir et savoir qu’il était présent à ce moment était apaisant et sécurisant après la détresse qu’elle s’était infligée ce soir.</p><p>Ça faisait une éternité qu’ils n’avaient pas dormis dans la même chambre ; ils faisaient tout le temps ça avec Norman avant, mais les choses avaient changé entre temps ; pas seulement parce que Norman et Ray avaient d’autres obligations, mais quelque part, il y avait un déséquilibre qui s’était crée dans leur trio. Et même si ils faisaient semblant que leur dynamique était la même, ça n’était pas le cas. <br/>Bien qu’elle était heureuse d’avoir Ray à côté d’elle, Emma pensa que ce serait apaisant de s’endormir de nouveau avec lui et Norman.</p><p>Emma reconnu le groupe que Ray avait mis : Flatsound, mais elle ne retrouvait pas la chanson, c’était calme, réconfortant. Ray semblait détendu, mais aussi épuisé, ce qui était normal. Si c’était une nuit ordinaire, ils auraient passé la moitié de la nuit à bavarder au lit jusqu’à 2h du matin au grand minimum, ça ne semblait pas le moment le plus approprié pour faire ça.<br/>Pourtant Emma en aurait besoin, elle aurait besoin d’un peu de normalité dans ce qui se passe, de quelque chose qui la ramène à un quotidien sain. </p><p>- Je sais plus trop quoi faire, concéda Ray le regard au plafond. Pour Norman, j’ai été chez lui, j’ai demandé à la police, j’ai même fouillé dans les dossiers de ma mère, mais il n’y a aucun ordre de transfert. J’arrive plus trop à remettre les choses en place Emma.<br/>- C’est normal Ray, écoute, on a tous les deux vu ce qui s’est passé, on n’est pas fou et on sait que c’était pas... pas naturel.<br/>- Hum, j’ai encore du mal à me dire que c’est arrivé. Norman nous as dit un truc et on l’a fait sans qu’on ai eu de volonté dessus. Tu t’en rappelles ?<br/>Ray se tourna vers Emma le regard presque désespéré, ils étaient allongés en face à face. <br/>- Tu te souviens avoir conduit sur le retour ?<br/>- Je m’en souviens, mais c’était comme si je contrôlais pas mon corps.<br/>C’est aussi ce qui t’es arrivé Ray ?<br/>- huhum, ouais, ouais ouais, je… j’avoue que je sais pas comment prendre cette information, je crois que je ne l’ai pas encore digéré.</p><p>Emma songea un moment, puis elle déclara : <br/>- On devrait commencer les recherches par là, je sais qu’on vas devoir éplucher énormément d’articles foireux mais si ça se trouve, il y a déjà eu des évènements comme ça ?<br/>- Pffff, j’pense pas que ça en vaille la peine.<br/>- Ray ! Emma chercha la main de Ray, il le remarqua et attrapa la sienne. <br/>- Ray, je pense que si des gens sont venu enlever Norman, c’est que ce genre de phénomène a dû déjà arriver.<br/>- Tu penses que l’équipe qui l’a arrêté avait l’habitude de ça ? C’est très possible, en fait j’y avais même déjà pensé. Puis c’est évident que les Ratri sont impliqués là-dedans.<br/>- Ça serait carrément de la théorie du complot, mais en même temps…<br/>- Ouais, je sais.<br/>- On devrait aller à la bibliothèque municipale, ils ont une base de données qui contient toutes les archives des articles de la ville, et il y en a pas mal de l’état aussi.<br/>- Peut-être... J’avoue que c’est pas con, ça nous évitera d’éplucher ces merdes de magazines branchés paranormale.</p><p>Ray regarda Emma droit dans les yeux, quelque chose commençait à briller dans ses iris, quelque chose qui n’était pas là quand elle est arrivée. Il souriait sincèrement, assez peu, mais suffisamment pour qu'Emma soit plus confiante à son sujet.<br/>Norman lui manquait et elle était très inquiète pour lui en ce moment, mais Ray était également précieux/<br/>Il ne s’agissait pas de leur dire au revoir au moment fatidique où ils entreraient à la fac : elle pouvait les perdre tous les deux,  définitivement.</p><p>Une boule d’angoisse se forma dans son ventre, la pensée que deux des personnes qu’elle aimait le plus au monde soit en danger accéléra considérablement le rythme cardiaque d’Emma. Bien sûr, Cela ne put échapper à Ray, mais il n’avait pas le don de Norman de calmer les esprits et d’inspirer la certitude que tout se passerait bien. Ray ne pouvait que lui tenir la main et il devait se sentir assez impuissant. Sans Norman, Emma avait l’impression que la relation qu’elle avait avec Ray allait redevenir déséquilibré, bizarre, même s’ils avaient grandement évolué depuis leur 12 ans et avaient passés énormément de temps tous les deux depuis.</p><p>- Si Norman était là, il dirait qu’on le retrouverait. J’allais abandonné avant que t’arrive mais demain, je te suis, okay ?<br/>- Hum, d’accord !<br/>Ces derniers mots, bien qu’encore maladroits, vinrent balayer les doutes grandissants d’Emma. Elle se permit même de le prendre un moment dans ses bras avant de retourner au lit, ce fut leur première étreinte sincère depuis longtemps.<br/>Ils s’endormirent tous les deux sans s’en rendre compte.</p><hr/><p>- Je m’en veux un eu vis-à-vis d’Isabella, on aurait peut-être dû prendre le petit-déjeuner avec elle. <br/>- Pour qu’elle déclare à quel point je suis une déception ? Je m’en passerais.</p><p>Il était environ 10 heures, l’heure à laquelle ouvrait la médiathèque municipale. Ray et Emma avaient tous les deux un peu traîné au lit, explorant plusieurs possibilités sur l’enlèvement de Norman et excluant un bon nombre d’autres afin de ne pas trop se perdre en faisant des recherches.</p><p>Ray connaissait bien la médiathèque depuis petit, il avait parcouru toutes les étagères de la bibliothèque et continuait d’emprunter les nouveautés. La bibliothécaire le connaissait par cœur et l’avait vu grandir, elle mettait régulièrement des ouvrages de côtés seulement pour lui. Ray se disait que s’ils devraient accéder à une pièce d’archive pas ouverte à tous, lui pourrait sans doute trouver le moyen d’y entrer sans effraction. </p><p>La salle d’informatique où se trouvait le logiciel répertoriant les archives était à l’étage au milieu des bandes dessinée, elle possédait une baie vitrée mais était vide les trois quarts du temps malgré que le matériel ai été renouvelé en 2017. Les ordinateurs étaient un peu lents mais sans que ça soit insoutenable pour faire des recherches.</p><p>- Tu sais te servir du logiciel de documentation ? Demanda Ray surpri.<br/>- Bas ouais ? J’ai déjà regardé dans les archives de la ville plusieurs fois, pour des devoirs au collège !<br/>- Ha, l’exposé sur la prohibition ?<br/>- Entre autre. Par contre… Je sais pas trop par où commencer. Je pense que si je tape « surnaturel » je vais rien trouver.<br/>- Tape « Ratri » idiote, ça semble logique qu’ils soit impliqués.<br/>- Okay okay.</p><p>Emma ne releva pas la remarque de Ray et laissa passer, ça faisait longtemps qu’il ne l’avait pas traité d’idiote ou de gamine. Ça n’a pas le même impact que quand ils étaient au collège, certes, mais elle avait du mal à le prendre à la légère comme ils n’ont jamais pris le temps de parler de cette période.<br/>Prochainement il sera nécessaire de crever l’abcès, pour le moment Norman passait avant. </p><p>- Alors, ça nous donne les endroits que les Ratri possèdent et ceux où ils ont investi des fonds : Il y a Gracefield bien sûr, et dans une moindre mesure, les lycées de Glory Bell, Grand Valley et Goodwill Ridge.<br/>- Ça fait beaucoup de lycées. Premier point. Il y a d’autres établissements ?<br/>- Plusieurs écoles et collèges, quelques laboratoires privés. Ils possèdent aussi leurs propre labo, mais ils ne disent rien de plus à ce sujet. Autrement ils ont fait des galas de charités, des financements à l’hôpital publics, à plusieurs routes…<br/>- Attend attend, je vais noter tous les endroits et toutes les adresses… Ils ont des liens qu’on ne connait pas déjà avec des politiciens ou des familles.<br/>- Bas il y a tout ce qu’on sait déjà, à part pour les Prescott.<br/>- Attend fait voir !!<br/>- Regard, cet article datant de 2009 ; Lles Prescott et les Ratri ont participés ensemble à un gala de charité pour la recherche contre le cancer chez les enfants. C’était à Salem.<br/>- Okay, je note, il y a autre chose sur les Prescott ?<br/>- Ils ont financé en grande partie le Lycée Blackwell et la ville d’Arcadia Bay, ils ont été pas mal aidé par les Ratri dans cet effort.<br/>- Arcadia Bay…<br/>-… Ray, c’est la ville où il y a eu la tornade il y a 6 ans… c’est de là que mon petit frère vient, on l’a adopté après ces évènements…<br/>- Je m’en souviens, cette tornade était arrivée de nulle part et avait ravagé la ville, pleins d’autres choses inhabituelles sont arrivés dans la ville ayant précédé la tornade, les conspirationnistes se sont éclatés au sujet d’Arcadia Bay.<br/>- C’est pas très loin d’ici alors ça ne m’étonne pas que les Ratri y aient fait des investissements. Commenta Emma. Tu es renseigné sur Arcadia Bay, Ray ?<br/>- Il y a un livre sur les évènements de cette ville ici et… et il y a eu l’époque où je lisais des théories du complots jusqu’à 3h du mat. <br/>- L’époque où je t’envoyais des messages pour que t’aille au lit ? Parce que je voyais que tu étais connecté ?<br/>-… L’époque où tu traînais toi-même sur internet à 3 heures du mat, bref, ce serait bien de se renseigner particulièrement là-dessus. BREF ! Qu’est ce qu’on a d’autre ?<br/>- Les Ratri ont aussi financé un centre culturel dans l’état de Washington et un hôpital à Seattle.<br/>- Ouais, rien de fameux en soit.<br/>- Hum..<br/>- Qu’est ce qu’il y a Emma ?<br/>- Nan, je repensais à ce bus scolaire à Beaver Creek qui est passé de justesse à tomber dans un ravin l’hiver dernier, mais je pense que je vais trop loin.  </p><p>- Ouais, je pense pas qu’il y ai grand-chose de surnaturel là-dedans…<br/>Ray se redressa et resta pensif un instant.<br/>- Ça commence à faire beaucoup de lieux, tu as une carte de la région, Emma ?<br/>- Dans ma voiture oui, laisse-moi juste quelques impressions.</p><hr/><p>- Laisse-moi choisir des musiques Emma !<br/>- Pas question, c’est ma voiture, c’est moi qui conduis, je vais pas te laisser mettre tes musiques d’emo.<br/>- Et toi à part la musique de tes darons, je me demande ce que tu sais écouter.<br/>- C’est très bien « The cure » !<br/>- Si tu le dis, on roule vers où ?<br/>- Je pensais retourner à l’endroit où.. où on a été la dernière fois avec Norman.<br/>- Tu penses peut-être y trouver des indices ? Ça m’étonnerais, grogna Ray en connectant son téléphone à la radio d’Emma avec le cable usb qui traînait.<br/>- Non non, c’est juste qu’il y a notre ancienne cabane là-bas.<br/>- Tu veux qu’on y aille par nostalgie ?</p><p>Une musique pop punk commençait à sortir de la radio, mais s’était faite coupée aussitôt. Ray scrollait un peu sur son téléphone avant de sélectionner une musique douce, calme, presque onirique, est-ce-que Ray écoutait vraiment ce genre de musique ?</p><p>- Je me dis que si Norman aurait voulu nous communiquer des trucs sans passer par internet ou son téléphone, il serait sans doute aller là-bas.<br/>-…<br/>- Tu dois trouver ça con Ray.<br/>- Non c’est… c’est vraiment malin… Il y a quelque chose qui t’y a fait pensé ?<br/>- En fait, il y a quelques semaines, Norman voulait que je l’emmène là-bas. Il m’a dit qu’il avait des trucs importants à déposer, mais que c’était un secret pour le moment, un truc mystérieux comme ça.<br/>- Tu ne lui a vraiment pas demandé ??<br/>- Hey ! Je sais être discrète des fois.</p><p>Ray souffla et Emma tourna et pris la même direction qu’ils avaient tous les trois pris la semaine dernière pour aller à la plage. Sauf que cette fois, il n’y avait que elle et Ray et l’ambiance était légèrement tendu, l’anxiété jouait, mais il y avait autre chose : le mur invisible en carton dont ni l’un ni l’autre n’osait parler et qui allait bientôt s’effondrer sans Norman pour apaiser les tensions.<br/>Elle et Ray n’avaient pas eu de vraie dispute depuis le collège et se parlaient normalement, plaisantaient ensemble, faisaient leurs devoirs ensemble et passaient du temps ensemble sans que Norman n’ait besoin d’intervenir. Mais Norman était parti pour une durée indéterminé.</p><p>- Merde !<br/>- Qu’est ce qu’il y a Emma ? Ray sortit la tête de ses pensée quand il remarqua un ruban jaune barrée la plage qu’ils avaient fréquenté la semaine précédente.<br/>- Ils ont bouclé le périmètre ?? Tu penses que les autorités sont sur le coup ?<br/>- Je sais pas, j’ai été les voir cette semaine et ils m’ont envoyé chier. Ils m’ont dit que personne n’a signalé la disparition de Norman et qu’ils allaient prévenir ma mère.<br/>- Les choses ont peut-être changé. Je vais garer la voiture plus loin.<br/>- Ça m’étonnerait Emma.</p><p>En descendant de la voiture sur un parking en hauteur qui donnait sur la plage, Emma tenta de définir l’espace entouré de ruban jaune. Elle n’aperçut pas de policier alors elle prit la paire de jumelles dans sa boite à gant et pu y constater quelques hommes, pas plus de quatre, dans des combinaisons d’interventions en gilets par balle sans armes à feux. L’un d’eux avait une tenue de civile, mais il ne s’agissait de personne qu’elle ne connaissait des Ratri. </p><p>- Il faut pas traîner, ranges ces trucs !</p><p>Ray avait raison, elle lui emboîta le pas et le suivi dans les bois. <br/>Ils marchèrent une dizaine de minutes avant d’arriver à la cabane, ou ce qu’il en restait ; un amas de palettes, de planches et de bâtons de bois qui formaient autrefois une structure à peu près cohérente s’étant effondré avec le temps. Il y avait également des planches fixées en hauteur, dans les branches d’un gros chêne, vestiges de leur tentative de monter la cabane dans les arbres. Une corde pourrie pendouillait de l’arbre et ni Ray ni Emma ne lui aurait fait confiance.  Sur le tronc de l’arbre, des gravures au couteau foncées par le temps apparaissaient encore nettement</p><p>EMMA X<br/>NORMAN X<br/>RAY</p><p>- Tu as vu où il pouvait ranger quoique ce soit ici ?<br/>- Il avait une boîte en fer quand je l’y ai conduit, je le vois mal grimper à l’arbre pour le mettre dans le creux en haut.<br/>- C’est clair.<br/>- Il a dû l’enterrer, mais il n’avait pas les mains sales en revenant, donc je sais plus trop.<br/>Ray soupira.<br/>- Bon, si on était Norman, on ferait quoi ?<br/>- Je suis pas sûr qu’il nous dirait tout, tu te souviens qu’il n’était pas surpris quand ces types sont arrivés ?<br/>- Évidemment je m’en souviens…</p><p>Il y eu un silence entre eux, et Emma leva la tête vers l’arbre.</p><p>- Je peux essayer de grimper sans la corde au cas où, tu peux vérifier les environs ?<br/>- Nan, je vais rester derrière toi pendant que tu grimpes. J’ai pas le permis alors si tu te casses quelque chose je vais pas pouvoir te conduire aux urgences.<br/>- Ok ok, pas de problème, fait moi la courte s’il te plaît.</p><p>C’est avec surprise qu’après avoir grimpé sans trop de difficultés, Emma découvrit la boite en métal dans le creux de l’arbre. Norman l’avait bien logé ici en attente qu’elle ou Ray vienne la récupérer.</p><p>- Ray ! Je l’ai trouvé !!</p><p>Avec précaution, Ray l’assista pour descendre la boite puis tendis les bras pour qu’Emma revienne sans problème, même si elle n’avait pas vraiment besoin de son aide. <br/>En ouvrant la boite, ils découvrirent stupéfaits un tas de feuilles, de lettres, de carte postales, d’illustrations et de photos. C’était des souvenirs que Norman avaient rassemblés au fil des années avec Emma et Norman.</p><p>- Ce sont mes vieux dessins et les plans de la cabane qu’on a fait ! Regarde Ray, celui-ci date de l’été à la colonie !!<br/>- Je m’en rappelle, il y a aussi les mots qu’on s’échangeait en classe. La vache c’est vrai qu’on faisait vraiment tous ensemble à cette époque ;<br/>- Ces photos sont de toi ! S’exclama Emma avec un grand sourire. C’est dommage que tu n’en prennes plus, j’aimais bien quand tu en faisais.<br/>- Ouais, ça fait longtemps que j’ai pas touché à mon appareil, mais il prend la poussière et il me faut une nouvelle pellicule.<br/>- Il n’y a rien de nouveau, ce sont juste les souvenirs de Norman. Déclara Emma, nostalgique, mais ayant du mal à cacher sa déception.</p><p>- C’est toi qui as fait ce dessin de moi ?<br/>- HA ! Oui, Norman l’aimait bien alors je le lui ai donné. Emma senti sa gêne s’entendre dans son ton. Ça date de quand tu était insupportable.<br/>- ho, ce temps -à.<br/>Ray ne répondit pas davantage et Emma n’osa pas ajouter quoique ce soit pendant un moment après cette remarque. </p><p>- Tu me trouvais insupportable mais tu me dessinait quand même. C’est bizarre.<br/>- On n’a jamais vraiment évoqué cette période, j’ai pas dû être facile avec toi non plus et ça a été très dure pour Norman.<br/>- Je sais.</p><p>Par où continuer ?<br/>Emma décida d’être direct et de briser la glace, car Ray et Elle étaient désormais assez grands pour parler directement de leurs problèmes, a priori...</p><p>- Je pense que tu avais déjà pris un cran en maturité et que ça devait beaucoup t’agacer que je pensais encore à m’amuser. Désolé, tu n’as peut-être pas envie d’en parler, mais je pense que ce serait bien d’évoquer le sujet.</p><p>Ray la considéra un instant, impassible. </p><p>- Ouais, ouais je pense aussi.<br/>- Okay !</p><p>Emma allongea ses jambes, puis le reste de son corps sur le sol, le visage tourné vers le ciel. Elle prit une grande inspiration avant de reprendre son explication. </p><p>- Donc, je m’excuse si j’ai été chiante à vivre parce que j’étais encore une gamine dans ma tête, je ne me rendais pas comte que j’étais à ce point...<br/>- Stop ! T’étais pas si terrible Emma, enfin t’étais énervante mais en vrai, je crois que c’était moi qui m’étais vénère tout seul contre toi.<br/>- Comment ça ?</p><p>Ray se rapprocha un peu d’Emma pour se faire entendre plus facilement, peut-être aussi pour détendre l’atmosphère. Emma ne pouvait pas être sûr, mais ça avançait.</p><p>- Arf, c’est pas facile à dire. Alors ! Reprit-il.<br/>- Alors déjà à ce moment, Isabella a commencé à grave me mettre la pression sur mes résultats, et Norman commencait a être fliqué par sa famille, bref tu connais l’histoire. Toi tu n’avais pas ce genre de problème et tu étais relativement plus libre.<br/>- huhum, je m’en souviens, j’essayais tout le temps de vous remonter le moral.<br/>- Ouais, mais le truc c’est que de mon côté, Isabella se gênait pas pour me comparer à toi ou Norman. Et toi, tu subissais pas les mêmes pressions que nous et tu étais juste insouciante.</p><p>Ray imita une voix énervante et un ton faussement hautain :</p><p>« Oh tu as eu A- ce semestre en littérature, c’est dommage parce qu'Emma et Norman ont eu A+ »<br/>« B+ en histoire, prend exemple sur Emma »  « Soit plus comme Emma et Norman » etc etc, excuse-moi, j’ai du mal à en parler sans être en colère.<br/>- Contre moi ?<br/>- Mais non idiote, enfin désolé, contre Isabella. J’étais pas plus mature que toi, c’est juste que j’orientais ma rage sur toi.<br/>- C’était pas juste !<br/>- Non ça l’était pas. Tu méritais pas ça.<br/>- Toi tu méritais pas qu’Isabella te traite comme ça Ray. Tu ne me détestes pas ? Je veux dire, parfois j’ai peur que tu te remettes à me détester ou que tu me détestes déjà secrètement, je sais que c’est irrationnel. <br/>- Mais non, ça n’arrivera pas. Je t’ai jamais détesté.</p><p>Ray marqua une courte pause avant de poursuivre : </p><p>- Je t’adore, je t’aime beaucoup même, autant que Norman.</p><p>Ray s’allongea aux côtés d’Emma qui était soulagé bien que bouchée bée. Au fur et à mesure qu’il déliait sa parole, elle se sentait de moins en moins tendu, mais elle ne s’attendait pas à cette déclaration.<br/>Ray l’aimait<br/>comme il aimait Norman.<br/>Les doutes et les insécurités sur le déséquilibre qu’elle projetait s’étaient envolés en un claquement de doigts, quelques mots firent l’affaire pour éteindre ce qui restait de cette mauvaise période.</p><p>Puis Ray reprit ce qu’il disait.</p><p>- Norman m’a aidé à comprendre les raisons de mes clashs constants. Mais quand tu es arrivé pour m’empêcher de me foutre en l’air, j’ai définitivement arrêté de t’en vouloir pour rien. <br/>- J’ai rien fait, c’est Norman qui a vu tous les indices, tous les signes que ça allait pas et il m’a envoyé intervenir à sa place parce que les Ratri ne le laissait jamais bouger de chez lui. Sans Norman, je pense honnêtement que tu…</p><p>La gorge d’Emma se serra sans qu’elle ne parvienne à finir sa phrase, elle sentait la chaleur humide des larmes dans ses yeux sans qu’elle n’ai pu les sentir venir et tenta de les retenir. Ce souvenir était plus vif qu’elle ne le pensait.<br/> Le regard de Ray changea passa de la neutralité à la surprise, visiblement, il ne savait comment réagir. </p><p>- Ha ! Je pensais pas que ça t’affecterais encore comme ça… aller calme toi !<br/>Hésitant, il prit la main d’Emma ; c’est ce qu’aurait fait Norman.<br/>- Sans toi ou Norman je serais plus là, mais je suis content d’exister.</p><p>Emma sera sa main et se détendit. </p><p>Norman a été pendant longtemps la pierre angulaire de leur trio ; s’il n’avait pas été avec eux, les personnalités de Ray et d’Emma seraient entrées en collisions beaucoup trop souvent. Ils étaient impulsifs, impatients et impétueux tous les deux et pourtant très différents. Norman était calme, introspectif et réservé, mais également doué avec les relations humaines et la communication, il avait déjà, à 12 ans, bien plus de maturité que Ray et Emma ensemble.</p><p>Tandis que les choses s’étaient apaisées entre Ray et Emma, Norman était de moins en moins présent, de plus en plus éloignés. Quand est-ce que ça avait commencé ?<br/>Comment ils en étaient arrivés là ?<br/>À ce moment précis, ils voulaient que Norman soit là. </p><p>- Je suis soulagé qu’on en ai parlé Ray ! Je me sens plus légère.<br/>- Ouais, moi aussi Emma. Moi aussi.</p><p>Emma se redressa et rangea les papiers, les photos et les cartes postales qui étaient désormais éparpillées sur le sol du sous-bois. </p><p>- Bon, c’est bien, mais avec tout ça, on n’a toujours pas idée d’où est Norman.<br/>- On n’a pas tout fouillé Emma, regarde le fond de la boite.<br/>L’instinct de Ray avait sans doute encore fonctionné, car il sorti une enveloppe neuve qu’Emma ne reconnaissait pas.</p><p>« Pour Ray et Emma » était écrit sur le dos, de la délicate écriture de Norman.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Pour reprendre dans l'ordre :</p><p>La musique que Ray met dans sa chambre est "I hope you're okay" de Flatsound</p><p>Quand il est dans la voiture d'Emma, il met "overthinking" de Acid Ghost</p><p>Voilà voilà, j'insèrerais souvent des musiques dans cette fic que je référencerais à la fin de chaque chapitre.</p><p>Ce chapitre a été long à venir car en plus de faire plus de 7000 mots, j'ai méticuleusement essayé de corriger mes fautes, mais malheureusement, il se peut que certaines soit passés tout de même. <br/>Je sais à peu près mieux où je vais, mais je vais être lent.e</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ceci n’est que l’introduction à l’histoire, il faudra la voir comme un tout avec le chapitre 2 quand il sortira et il fera à peu près la même taille en quantité de mots</p><p>La musique qui passe dans la voiture d’Emma est « Boys don’t cry » de The cure. Emma écoute beaucoup de musique des années 80-90.</p><p>Je ne sais pas encore trop quoi ajouter à cette fic, j’ai une idée de ce qui vas se passer pendant les chapitre, mais elle sera longue à écrire si je souhaite faire quelque chose de cohérent, si je parviens à écrire du suspens, des antagonistes convaincants, la tension qui monte, etc.</p><p>Si durant votre lecture il y a des choses qui semblent maladroites ou incohérentes, n’hésitez pas à me le dire car ça peux être d’une très grande aide. </p><p>À la prochaine !</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>